¿SOÑAMOS JUNTOS?
by Cristilou-chan
Summary: Holaaa a todos w Este e smi primer fic, y espero que hos guste :D La categoria no savia que poner, ya que esta historia y todos los personajes son creados por mi. Espero que les guste y que me digan su opinión :)
1. Chapter 1

Me llamo Inari y tengo 16 años. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche el año pasado, y ahora vivo con mi tía que me acogió en su casa. Siempre he pensado que era una persona normal, pero no, yo no puedo ser normal. Soy demasiado rarrita no tengo amigos y no es que esté muy bien de físico. Tengo el cabello de color negro y muy rizado hasta la cintura. Siempre lo llevo cogido con un a coleta, porque me parece más cómodo. Tengo los ojos de color verde y con las pestañas muy largas, la nariz pequeña y la boca emm... pos normal. Muchos dicen que tengo la piel blanca como la nieve, pero yo no lo creo. Ahora que me he vuelto a leer la descripción que he hecho por si faltaba añadir algo más sobre mí, me he dado cuenta de que todavía hago las descripciones como una niña de primaria ...

Pues hoy he ido al instituto y ha sido como siempre a excepción de una pequeña cosa. Hos voy a explicar... Siempre entro al aula y me siento detrás de todo junto a la ventana, así cuando aún no ha comenzado la clase puedo mirar por la ventana o dibujar mientras las otras personas hablan de lo que han hecho el fin de semana. Yo me considero una persona que saca buenas notas. Siempre estudio en casa porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer, por eso siempre voy avanzada y saco buenas notas. No se porque, pero las chicas de la clase me miran con odio, como si fuera una marcianita de marte. Sólo ignoralas. No tengo ni idea de porque me tratan de esta manera, porque yo no soy guapa, ni tengo buen cuerpo ni nada de nada. Podríamos decir que no tengo autoestima ...

Cuando la clase termina y es la hora del desayuno siempre me quedo en la clase y ahí es cuando siempre pasa lo mismo, vienen los "monstruos/dinosaurios" de mi clase (como yo les digo) y me toman el desayuno, pero yo ya voy prevenida y llevo dos.

¿De algo me servirá ser lista no?

Suena el timbre.

Las clases vuelven a empezar.

Suena el timbre.

Las clases han terminado.

¡Las horas me pasan demasiado rápido! De camino a casa siempre vuelvo por el mismo lugar, por la avenida principal, pero hoy estaban haciendo obras y he tenido que pasar por un callejón para así no tener que dar mucha vuelta, entonces la tía se preocupa porque llego tarde. Cometí un error al haber ido por el callejón. Sentía el presentimiento de que alguien me seguía y no estaba equivocada. Empecé a caminar más rápido hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba corriendo. Aquella persona me estaba persiguiendo...¡Me quería secuestrar! O eso parecía... Corría lo más rápido que podían mis piernas, hasta que choqué con alguien. Yo esperaba el impacto contra el suelo con los ojos cerrados, pero éste nunca llegó.

Inari es una chica de 16 años que no tiene amigos, no está contenta con su físico,etc...

Un día de vuelta a casa no puede ir por la avenida principal (por donde siempre va)

porqué están haciendo obras. Así que decide ir por un callejón para no dar toda la vuelta

a la manzana.

De repente siente que alguien la persigue, y no está equivocada...

parte 2

Cuando abrí los ojos vi que esa persona me había cogido por la cintura y no me dejó caer. Resulta que esa persona , era ni mas ni menos que el chico más popular del instituto... Era moreno de piel morena, alto ( 1'82 metros aproximadamente ). Su cabello era de color castaño con las puntas un poco más claras y sus ojos, sus hipnotizantes ojos de color miel me miraban fijamente, mientras que mis mejillas se volvieron de un color rojizo.

Él miró a aquella persona que me perseguía con una mirada desafiante y llena de odio, mientras que yo solo contemplaba aquella escena y me sentía muy protegida a su lado. Aquella persona misteriosa se lo pensó dos veces y se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde había venido, ya que mi salvador parecía mucho mas musculoso que el desconocido que me perseguía.

Yo no sabía su nombre, ya que no hablo con nadie en el instituto . Sólo sabía que era el más popular porque siempre que lo veía estaba rodeado de chicas gritando como locas , así como se hubieran conocido a su ídolo en persona !

Las lágrimas salían solas de mis ojos, no sabía porque, pero estaba llorando arrodillada en aquel suelo frío del callejón. Él se agachó para igualar su altura conmigo y de repente me abrazó con sus grandes y fuertes brazos.

Silencio.

Lágrimas.

Silencio.

No sabía que hacer sólo coloqué mi pequeña cabecita hacia su hombro y me desahogué.

Él me hacía pequeños círculos en la espalda con la mano para intentar calmarme. En ese momento me sentí la cosa más pequeñita del mundo.


	2. Chapter 3

Parte 3:

¡Pipipi pipipi pipipi pipipi! -**Maldito despertador...**-dije aún dormida...

El sol acariciaba mi rostro con su suave calor. Abrí los ojos y me saqué la pereza que tenia estirando los brazos y abriendo la boca para bostezar. Me fui a dar mi ducha matinal y luego me vestí con el uniforme escolar de la preparatoria pero antes me sequé el pelo. Fui a desayunar, mi tía me había preparado huevos con bacon mi desayuno favorito. Me puse a saltar como una niña pequeña y fui a darle un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso en la mejilla. Mi tía me miro y puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡**Si no te marchas ahora vas a perder el bus!-**dijo de repente mirando el reloj.

-¡**Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!**-Cogí la mochila, pero me faltaba algo... Pensé y me acordé que me dejaba la bufanda de aquel chico! Subí las escaleras, entré a mi habitación y cogí la bufanda que estaba encima del escritorio, bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y fui corriendo a la parada del bus, por suerte todavía no había llegado... Suspiré profundo, me había cansado, y mucho. Pensaba que iba a perder el bus. El bus no tardó mucho en venir, unos 5 minutos aproximadamente. Me subí y pagué al conductor.

Siempre me siento al final del bus. Sola. Me bajé del bus y puse rumbo a mi aula. Iba muy despistada pensando en que comería hoy y iba tan despistada que choqué con alguien.

-¡**Perdón! ¿Estas bien?-** me dijo la persona con la que había chocado.

-**Si, si... lo siento es que voy un poco despis-**no pude acabar de decir la frase porque cuando miré a esa persona casi me caigo al suelo.

-¡**Chica de la bufanda! ¿Estas mejor? Parece que se nos va a hacer costumbre esto de chocar jajaja -**Me dijo muy sorprendido y alegre.

**-Parece que s-si... Puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieres.**-dije mirando-lo a los ojos.

**-Cla-claro...**-se sonrojó-**¡Aaaaah! Perdona... ¿Como te llamas? Ayer no puede preguntarte tu nombre...**-Dijo con un tono seductor y acercando-se cada vez mas a mi hasta quedar frente a frente como la otra vez.

**-Antes vas a tener que decir-me el tuyo**-dije en el mismo tono pero muy pero que muy sonrojada.

**-Así que quieres saber mi nombre ¿he?-**se acercó a mi casi rozando sus labios con los míos-**te lo diré si me prometes algo-**se separó y me susurró al oído que quería que le prometiese que comiéramos juntos hoy.

**-Está bien**-dije divertida. Solo era comer, solo comer con él.-**Ahora dime tu nombre.**

-**Me llamo Okazaki Toranosuke, pero puedes llamarme Tora-**dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-**Ahora dime el tuyo. **

**-Yo me llamo Minamoto Inari, un placer conocerte Kaito-kun-**me miró con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y me cogió de la mano. Me estaba llevando a algún lugar.-**A dónde vamos, tengo clases.-**dije preocupada.

-**Me parece que vamos a la misma aula**-dijo sin soltarme la mano.

**-De...Acuerdo-**era verdad íbamos a la misma aula, que tonta que soy, mira que no acordarme... Él es diferente a como me lo imaginé. Creo que me esta empezando a gu-gustar...


	3. Chapter 4

Parte 4

Entramos al aula cansados, al menos yo lo estaba... El todavía sostenía mi mano con un leve sonrojo en el rostro al igual que yo. Todos en el aula se nos quedaron mirando con cara de asombro. A excepción de las chicas que nos miraban con celos, o eso parecía...

El profesor todavía no había llegado así que no habíamos llegado tarde.

-...-*suspiro*

**-¿Nos sentamos?-**me agarró mas fuerte de la mano pero a la vez sin hacerme daño y me condijo hasta su asiento.

-**Mi sitio esta ahí**- señalé mi sitio que se encontraba al fondo. Solté su mano y en ese momento quise coger-la otra vez. Sentí una pequeña punzada en el pecho. Me dirigía hacia mi sitio cuando él me cogió por la cintura y me acercó a el.

**-Recuerda que me prometiste que hoy ibas a comer conmigo-**me susurró al oído-**quedamos en la azotea, te estaré esperando**-me dejó y se sentó en su sitio.

**-...**-no dije nada solo seguí caminando hasta mi pupitre que estaba junto a la ventana. Me senté en la silla mirando al exterior y pensé si debería ir. Puede que solo quiera jugar conmigo, y yo me estoy dejando llevar... Voy a ir, pero solo para aclararle que no voy a dejar que juegue conmigo.

-¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!- sonó el timbre y fui en dirección a la azotea. No fui con Tora-kun porqué en la segunda hora teníamos asignaturas diferentes, y por eso no estábamos en la misma aula. Subí las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea, pero ahí no había nadie. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a la barandilla donde me dediqué a mirar el paisaje y a sentir la suave brisa del viento que mecía mis cabellos. Me gustaba mucho ir a la azotea, de echo siempre iba cuando quería concentrar-me y relajar-me. Fue una coincidencia que me dijera que quería ir a la azotea...

**-Aaaaaaah me encanta venir a la azotea-**dije muy relajada.

**-¡Inari!- **Me sobresalte, casi me da un ataque al corazón del susto que me dio. Todo de repente volvió a la realidad. Tora-kun vino corriendo y se agachó un poco para respirar. Se veía cansado.

**-¡BAKAAA! ¡Me asustaste, casi me da un infarto!-**dije aún con el corazón acelerado por el susto.

**-jajajajjaja ¿de verdad que te asusté?-** se rió. El muy idiota se rió.

**-No solo estoy haciendo teatro... ¬¬-**se sigue riendo. Le dí un golpe en la cabeza.

**-¡Eso duele!-** dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza con la mano dando pequeños círculos sobre esta.

**-De eso de trata-** giré la cara para mirar a otro sitio.

**-Fría, muy fría... ¿Te has enfadado?-** dijo con la mirada baja

**-¿Crees que me voy a enfadar por eso?-**lo miré, el me estaba mirando con esos hipnotizantes ojos color miel.

-**Parece que si te has enfadado...-**triste, se veía triste. Me da pena...-**si quieres me voy...**-me miró y se fue en dirección a la puerta.

**-¡Espera! No quiero que te vayas-**mierda, mierda, mierda... porqué habré dicho eso tan de repente... No quiero saber como debe estar mi rostro... Se siente caliente.

_**~~~~~~~~Narra Tora~~~~~~~~**_

Al escuchar eso me detuve en seco. ¿Acababa de decir que no quería que me fuese? Me giré y la vi ahí parada con el rostro rojo y con la mirada hacia el suelo. Me acerqué un poco y le cogí la mano.

**-tranquila no me voy a ir a ningún lado-** subió la cabeza y me miró a los ojos. Se veía tan linda.

**-...-**no dijo nada. Parecía un poco avergonzada... Tenía que hacer algo...

**-Etto... ¿comemos? Tengo un poco de hambre...-**dije para cambiar de tema.

-**S-si, comamos**- Nos sentamos en el suelo y nos apoyamos en la pared de al lado en donde estaba la puerta, desde ahí de veía el hermoso paisaje adornado con montañas nevadas y centenares de cerezos, que ahora no estaban florecidos. Nos sentamos de lado con la mano cogida y almorzamos con la magnifica y suave brisa del viento que hacia que esa promesa que me hizo aceptando que comería conmigo se hiciera especial. De alguna manera me estaba empezando a gustar, ella era diferente a las demás chicas, era especial y aunque la haya conocido hace un día ya no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.


	4. Chapter 5

Parte 5

_**~~~~~~Narra Inari~~~~~~**_

Estamos los dos solos en la azotea y de alguna manera me siento muy nerviosa, aunque no se porqué... Tora-kun esta comiendo su almuerzo, parece bastante rico.

**-¿Tu almuerzo parece muy rico, lo ha hecho tu madre?-** le pregunté mirando su almuerzo con chispitas en los ojos. Quería probar ese almuerzo, de verdad quería probar-lo.

**-No me lo ha hecho mi hermana...-**cuando dijo eso bajó la cabeza y continuó hablando**-mi madre esta demasiado ocupada con su empresa de cosméticos al igual que mi padre con su empresa de autos... Nunca han tenido tiempo para mi o para mi hermana, siempre hemos estado solos y ahora ya nos hemos acostumbrado a esto-**él seguía mirando para abajo. Su flequillo tapaba su cara y no podía ver su rostro aunque pude deducir que detrás de ese flequillo se escondían unos ojos llenos de tristeza y dolor-**Aunque, ¿sabes que?, me gustaría tener unos padres normales... Ahora mismo no tengo una buena relación con ellos, ya que, nunca nos vemos...**-solo pude agachar la mirada.

**-Da gracias que tienes unos...-**susurré casi inaudible.

_**~~~~~~Narra Tora~~~~~~**_

Mierda... porqué ha cambiado de actitud tan drásticamente. ¿Habré dicho algo malo?

**-Inari, ¿te ocurre algo? Puedes confiar en mi si quieres hablar de cualquier cosa...-**creo que dije algo que no debía... Ahora que recuerdo me aquel día me dijo que vivía con su tía, no sera porque sus padres han...

**-...-**de repente vi como una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, seguida de otra y otra y otra, hasta que rompió en llanto. Reaccioné como por impulso y la abracé, la abracé lo mas fuerte que puede, sin hacerle daño, y dejé que se desahogara como la primera vez que nos conocimos. Ella solo se dejaba consolar.

~~~~~~_**Narra Inari**_

Estallé en llanto en cuanto esos recuerdos tan trágicos llenaban mi mente otra vez. No quería volver a recordar lo que pasó ese día, no quería recordarlo... Era como si me clavaran puñales en el corazón uno tras otro...

Abracé a Tora-kun y me desahogué. Solo lo conozco de hace un día, pero parece como si lo conociera de antes, como si lo hubiera conocido hace mucho tiempo... Sabía que podía confiar en el. Él confió en mi al contarme la historia de sus padres. Estuvimos bastante rato así, no quería dejar de abrazar-lo, con el a mi lado me siento muy protegida y tranquila. Pero como todo, todo tiene un final, y el final de ese abrazo llego con el sonido del timbre. La hora del almuerzo había acabado, teníamos que volver a clases. ¡NO! Hoy no tengo ganas de ir. Al recordar "eso" no tengo ganas de ir, no tengo ganas de hacer nada.

De pronto sentí como mis párpados cada vez pesaban más y más... No tenia fuerzas para seguir despierta... Tora-kun me acomodó en su regazo y dejó que me durmiera.

*Sueño*

**-¡Inari! ¡Inari! ¡Ven con mama y papà!-**

**-¡Ya voy mama y papa, esperadme no os vayáis!-**

Los rostros de mis padres se veían borrosos, y cuanto más deseaba estar cerca con ellos, más se alejaban.

**-¡Mama, papa no os vayáis! ¡Esperadme! ¡No me dejéis sola! ¡Por favor, no os vayáis!-** estaba llorando desconsoladamente mientras corría lo mas rápido que podía hacia ellos. ¡No lograba alcanzar-los! ¿Por qué no podía? Todo se vuelve negro y se oye el sonido de el derrape de un coche seguido por otro sonido de unos cristales rotos... De repente un sonido de una ambulancia aparece y una voz dice: -la niña y el niño siguen con vida, pero los padres... ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO OYIR ESAS PALABRAS, NO QUIERO!

**-los niños siguen convida, pero los padres... HAN MURTO-**

Silencio, todo sigue negro...

**-Los padres... HAN MURTO-**

**-Los padres... HAN MURTO-**

**-Los padres... HAN MURTO-**

**-Los padres... HAN MURTO-**

**¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO QUIERO OYRLO MÁS!**

Esa voz no paraba de repetir-lo... **-Por favor para, te lo ruego-** no podía parar de llorar y los gritos de desesperación cada vez eran mas fuertes. No puedo sacarme esa voz de la cabeza**-por favor... mmmh...Por favor...**

*sueño*

**-¡Inari! ¡Inari! ¡Despierta por favor!- **Me desperté alterada y los ojos de Tora-kun reflejaban mucha preocupación... El me sacudía llamando mi nombre. Estaba en "shook". Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

_**~~~~~~Narra Tora~~~~~~**_

**-¡Inari! ¡Inari! ¡Despierta por favor!-** Inari abrió los ojos, pero no hacia nada, solo gritaba que no quería escuchar "eso" una y otra vez. Estaba en "shook". La sacudía, pero no daba resultado. Estaba muy preocupado y yo no paraba de gritar su nombre para que reaccionara. Una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla cayendo en su mejilla. En ese momento ella reaccionó.

**-To-Tora-kun, ne-necesito un abra- un abra- un...abra-**me dijo entre sollozos. No pudo terminar su frase, ya que por impulso la abracé como nunca había abrazado a nadie. Odiaba ver-la así, lo odiaba. Ella colocó su pequeña cabecita en mi pecho y a lo largo de unos minutos se calmó. Me miró y se empezó a acercar a mi, cada vez estaba mas cerca de mi rostro, que cogió un color rojo al instante.

Este capítulo lo he hecho un poquito más largo que los otros, ya que, en este capítulo sale la historia de los padres de Inari...

No se porque pero mientras escribía este capitulo se me ha caído una lágrima...

En fin, espero que les guste ^w^

Dejen sus comentarios con su opinión por favor, eso me anima y me ayuda mucho para hacer el fic :3

Y otra cosa más muchísimas gracias por todas las visitas :)


	5. Chapter 6

Parte 5

**~~~~~~Narra Tora~~~~~~**  
Inari cada vez se iba acercando mas a mi. Mi rostro estaba muy rojo y caliente. ¿Me iba a besar?

**-I-Ina-**no me dejó acabar la frase porque me puso un dedo en los labios.

**-Shhhhht...-**me hizo callar. Nuestros labios estaban a milímetros de tocar-se. Tenia muchas ganas de besar-la, me estaba volviendo loco-Tora-kun- me susurro-**¿Porqué me tratas como si me conocieras de toda la vida?-**silencio, ni yo mismo lo sabia... Pero lo que si sabia era que podía confiar en ella.

**-Inari tu...etto...yo...-**no me salían las palabras.

**-Tora-kun me voy a mi departamento, dile al profesor que me siento mal...-**se separó de mi. ¡Maldición! porque justo en este momento... Se puso de pie y pude ver que estaba muy sonrojada...No me la había imaginado así... Cuando la conocí, parecía mucho mas tímida, pero...no lo es.

**~~~~~~Narra Inari~~~~~~**

Muy cerca, demasiado cerca... Estuve a punto de besar-le pero mi conciencia me advirtió. Puede que nos tengamos que conocer un poco más...después de todo no quiero sufrir otra vez.

Además ahora mismo tengo un estado sentimental patético...

**-¡Inari, te acompaño!-**Tora-kun me sacó de mis pensamientos.

**-No hace falta, puedo ir sola. No quiero que te saltes tus clases por mi culpa...-**en ese momento quería estar sola y pensar...Aunque por otra parte también quería que me mimasen y me consolaran.

**-Inari...-**dijo con tristeza.

**-De verdad que no pasa nada...¡Nos vemos mañana!-**le dije levantando el brazo y moviendo la palma de la mano de un lado a otro en forma de despedida. Me giré y fui en dirección a la puerta pero Tora-kun me cogió del brazo y con cara seria me dijo que no me iba a dejar ir sola. No pude negarme a esos ojos color miel que me miraban permanentemente.

-Fuera de la preparatoria-

Caminábamos por el paseo que estaba cerca del rio. Era hermoso. Estaba lleno de cerezos, aún sin florecer, aunque adornados con nieve. Tora-kun me cogió de la mano cosa que causó que un leve sonrojo apareciera en mi rostro. Estuvimos todo el camino sin decir palabra hasta que llegamos al departamento de mi tía.

**-Adiós Inari, nos vemos mañana-**se giró y empezó a caminar.

**-¡Tora-kun, espera! ¡No puedo dejar que te vallas con este frío que hace!-**le dije cogiendo-lo por la manga de su chaqueta. Él se paró y se giró. Sus cachetes estaban rojos por el frío. Se veía muy lindo**-¡Espera un momento!**-Él me miró con cara de duda y asintió con la cabeza.

Entre al departamento y subí las escaleras que llevaban a mi cuarto lo más rápido que pude. Entre a la habitación y una vez dentro me dirigí al armario en dónde cogí una bufanda y unos guantes que tenia en penúltimo cajón. Volví a bajar las escaleras y él seguía ahí fuera. *suspiro*

**-¡Tora-kun! Toma esto-**le enseñé la bufanda y los guantes-**para que no tengas frío. Como tu me diste tu bufanda, ahora yo te doy una mía. ¿De acuerdo?-**se lo dí. Él aún estaba con cara de asombro pero rápidamente cambio esa expresión a una de alegría.

**-Inari, solo voy a aceptar-la si me la acomodas tu-**me quede asombrada por lo que dijo, pero acepte.

**-Esta bien, pero solo porque te lo debo-**me acerqué a él y cogí la bufanda, que ahora era suya. Me puse de puntillas para poder igualar su altura y poder colocar-le la bufanda alrededor del cuello. Pasé la bufanda por detrás de su cuello y al hacer eso me acerqué demasiado. Estaba a milímetros de su rostro. Podía sentir su respiración. Quería dar-le un beso, pero por segunda mi conciencia me advirtió. Me separé un poco mas de él y le acomodé la bufanda**-Lo-lo siento...**-mié en dirección hacia al suelo.

**~~~~~~Narra Tora~~~~~~**

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¿Porqué siempre me deja colgado? Me mira con esa cara tan linda que tiene con las mejillas sonrosadas por el frio. No me puedo contener mas.

-**Inari... Gracias-**me sonrió.

**-Buenas noches Tora-kun**-se alejó dándome la espalda. No pude contenerme mas y la agarré del brazo, sin hacerle daño. En el momento en el que me miró a los ojos aproveché y le robé un beso. Un dulce beso. Sus labios eran suaves y podría decir que tenían sabor a fresa. No quería que ese beso acabara, quería que durara para siempre.


	6. Chapter 7

~~~~~~**NARRA INARI~~~~~~**

Me alejé de él y me giré para hacer la acción de abrir la puerta de la casa, pero en ese momento sentí como me cogía del brazo y me hacia en dirección hacia él. En un segundo tenia sus labios pegados a los míos. ¡Me estaba besando! No me lo podía creer, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos mirando su rostro con sorpresa, que digo, estaba muy sorprendida.

Por una parte quería corresponder-le al beso, pero por otra parte mi conciencia me decía que no... Al final nos separamos por falta de aire. Él me miraba tranquilo aunque un poco sonrojado, pero no sabia si era por el frío o por lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Como podía estar tan tranquilo? Yo bajé la mirada hacia al suelo, haciendo que mi flequillo tapara un poco mi rostro. Me pareció que él iba a decir algo, pero si lo iba a hacer yo lo interrumpí.

**- Adiós, nos vemos mañana-** me giré para poder abrir la puerta. Esta vez no me detuvo. Abrí la puerta y entre sin mirar atrás- **¿por qué?...¿por qué?-**me preguntaba una y otra vez a mi misma. ¿Por qué tubo que hacer eso? Estoy confundida.

Fui hacia la cocina dónde encontré una pequeña nota.

_Inari,_

_Hoy tu tío y yo llegaremos un poco tarde no _

_nos esperes despierta hemos hemos ido a cenar _

_con unos viejos amigos que nos hemos encontrado _

_en el supermercado hoy y que nos han invitado. _

_La cena está en la nevera, sólo tienes que calentar-la _

_en el microondas._

_PD: ¡No te bayas a dormir muy tarde! _

_(Es broma jajaja)_

**-Nunca vas a cambiar...*risa*-**mi tía siempre con sus "notitas". Me hizo gracia, pero en el momento que recordé lo que paso hacia tan solo minutos mi sonrisa desapareció. Fui hacia la ventana que estaba al lado de la puerta y miré a través de ella, pero tapándome un poco con la cortina para que no me viera, para que él no me viera si aún estaba ahí.

No estaba. *suspiro*

Decidí irme a dar una ducha para pensar sobre eso, sobre lo que había pasado. Subí las escaleras a paso lento y en cuanto estuve en frente la puerta...la abrí. Entré y me empecé a quitar la ropa, empezando por la chaqueta y la bufanda, su bufanda. Luego seguí con el uniforme y finalmente con la ropa íntima. En cuanto acabé de desvestirme me metí en la ducha y abrí el grifo... Entonces fue cuando...

**-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Está helada!-**el agua estaba helada, no que digo estaba congelada, estaba bajo cero de seguro. En ese momento un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo desnudo. Giré rápido el regulador del agua y la puse para que saliera caliente y finalmente después de esperar barios minutos el agua caliente salió. *¡Aleluya!* Pensé. Cogí el jabón y me lo puse en la cabeza, seguido de el cuerpo. Era jabón con olor a fresas. Me encantaba ese jabón era mi preferido.

Acabé de ducharme y fui hacia el armario para coger el pijama y la ropa íntima. Aunque dormía sin sostén. Una vez vestida me me sequé el pelo y recogí el baño. Luego me estiré en la cama y me tapé con la colcha hasta la cabeza.

Quería dormir, pero no podía... Aunque contara obejitas no podía dormir. En ese instante me vino, de nuevo, lo que pasó.

~~~~~~*_flash back*~~~~~~_

_-__**Inari... Gracias-**_ me dijo.

**-Buenas noches Tora-kun**- me alejé dándole la espalda. Pero en ese momento me cogió por el brazo forzándome a girar, sin hacerme daño, para así quedar frente a él. Y fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que me estaba besando. Juntó sus labios con los míos.

**~~~~~~***_**fin flash back*~~~~~~**_

No sabía por qué había hecho eso... Además el es el chico más popular del instituto... ¿Por qué hizo eso, acaso quería burlar-se de mi? No lo entendía... Él me gusta...pero sé que no puedo dejar-me llevar...

_**EN CASA DE TORA...**_

_**~~~~~~Narra Tora~~~~~~**_

Soy un idiota... No pude contenerme y por culpa de eso creo que la he perdido como amiga. ¡MADICIÓN! Cuando la besé y no me miró más supe que no me volvería a ver con los mismos ojos a la cara. Seguro pensaba que era un pervertido... Soy de lo peor... Mañana espero ver-la para así poder aclarar las cosas. No quiero que pase de mi... De verdad que me esta empezando a gustar...y mucho. Aunque siempre va a quedar esa duda dentro de mi de si la he conocido antes...


End file.
